


In Which Emotional Awareness is an Underappreciated Skill

by difinity1



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Jared Kleinman is the definition of overcompensating 2k17, M/M, The characters of Dear Evan Hansen need therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/difinity1/pseuds/difinity1
Summary: Or, the one where Jared has jealousy issues and needs to take a class in emotional competency.Jared character study turned ficlet.





	In Which Emotional Awareness is an Underappreciated Skill

Here's the thing.

Jared isn't in _denial_ of his feelings for Evan.

Really.

He's not.

Denial implies a certain amount of awareness. You can't explain away feelings you don't know you have.

And if there's one thing Jared Kleinman is bad at, it's interpreting his feelings.

To Jared, the surge of anger when Evan blew him off to go spend time with the Murphy's is because he was the one doing all the real work, he should be the one getting the benefits.

It never occurred to him later that night, resisting the urge to take the Connor Project website offline and watch it crash and burn, that he might want Evan to spend time with him, instead.

When he saw Evan holding hands with and kissing Zoe, he made a sarcastic remark and left _(_ _ran away_ _)_ , a hot burning feeling in his chest _(and behind his eyes)_ at the thought of Evan fucking Hansen getting a girlfriend before he did.

He didn't stop to think about how he's never wanted to kiss any girls before. Didn't consider that the only person he doesn't feel repulsed by the thought of making out with is-

Well.

You get the picture.

So he isn't in denial of his feelings for Evan.

Which is why at 3 A.M. on the first Monday after the truth came out, when Jared woke up from a rather explicit dream starring the one and only source of his unknown affections, this was his first response:

"WHAT THE _FUCK_?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in like 30 minutes. It started out as a personal commentary on Jared's possible motivations throughout Dear Evan Hansen that I intended to post on tumblr, but then turned into a ficlet on its own. Whoops. Since I'm a desperate thirsty Kleinsen ho (I like tree bros and sincerely three as well, just not as much) I had to turn it into a quasi ship fic. I don't see it as being unrequited (although Jared and Evan definitely do) because of the aforementioned Kleinsen whore status, but if that's how you interpret it go on ahead.
> 
> If you want an idea of what Jared was dreaming about, go read Sleep-Talker by flowers_and_flannels. The sexual frustration I got from that fic partially motivated me to write this. 
> 
> It might turn into a multichapter, it might not. I don't have any specific ideas on what it could continue with, and I'm not comfortable writing any character but Alana and Jared, especially Evan and Zoe. I just don't feel like I could do them justice.
> 
> If you have any ideas for this fic, or just want to talk DEH, hit me up at http://please-excuse-my-word-vomit.tumblr.com/


End file.
